Dogs (Why did it have to be dogs?)
by catsrawesome
Summary: Hecate gets a little revenge on the heroes of Olympus, and not in the way they expect! now they have to figure out how to reverse the enchantment!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! it's catsrawesome here! I just had a sudden burst of inspiration and had to write it down somewhere.**

**this is a very funny story. I hope you like it!**

Leo's POV

I am working in the forge. The sound of the hammer on metal soothes me, even though it produces a loud banging sound, which is not exactly the most soothing sound for most. But I am a son of Hephaestus, god of the forge, so I am more that used to the sound.

I am working on my latest project. Travis Stoll had played a pretty good prank on Katie (don't ask) and Katie is paying me to build something to get him back. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Of course, I am also going to make something that would get me out safely before I present my machine to Katie.

I suddenly feel a tingling sensation. At first, I think I had accidently caught on fire. When I look behind me, I don't see any flames. But is it me, or is the forge getting bigger?

I suddenly feel very hot. I don't think I am supposed to have hair there, am I? The forge got bigger and bigger. Then I realize that I am _shrinking_. I am suddenly tangled in some sort of net. Wait, this isn't a net. This is my _clothes_.

Something is not right. I try to stand up, but find myself unable to. I try to walk on all fours and find it easy. That's weird. What's going on?

I look at my reflection in a piece of Celestial Bronze, and gasp. Or at least I try to gasp. It comes out in a strangled whine.

I am now a dog.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I had summer camp and a bunch of other stories to update. but here is the second chapter. hope you like it!**

**I want to thank cakepokemon and BonnieSilver888 for reviewing. I also want to thank cakepokemon and Lonely diamond in the sky for following and cakepokemon, lonely diamond in the sky, and Tiny Social Life for favoriting! u r all awesome!**

Leo's POV

I don't know if it is because dogs think differently than humans, or if I am usually this dumb, but my only thought was, '_I am a dog. Why am I a dog?'_

The heat of the forge, for the first time, felt uncomfortable. I think it has to do with the fur covering every part of my body. I am now a Labrador, with my fur just slightly curly. I am at least glad that I am not a Chihuahua or something like that.

I don't know what to do. Was this a prank? My first thoughts went to the Stolls, but they wouldn't have the power to do this unless they had help from the Hecate cabin, which was unlikely.

The Hecate cabin. They will know what to do.

I ran out of the cabin on all fours, which didn't feel weird at all. I felt energy fill me, making me lose my thoughts in a desire to run. I run through the forest, gaining speed. I feel that if I go any faster, I will go through some sort of time warp. I finally exit the forest.

The camp, all the sudden, seems so _huge_. I realize it is because my head is lower than it usually is. I look around and see my friend, Annabeth.

She wasn't the Hecate cabin, but she was a daughter of Athena, so she will know what to do.

I run towards her, barking happily. I see her turn to look at me.

Annabeth's POV

I was just having a conversation with one of my half-siblings when I saw the dog.

I don't know how it got onto campus, or if it belonged to someone, but it seemed to be in a playful mood. I ran up to me and barked, panting.

I crouched down and started scratching his ears. Something in its eyes changes, like someone who has lost all other train of thought. Its eyes soon started closing slightly, as if enjoying it. I laughed.

Then, the dog's eyes changed again, as if it remembered something important.

"What is it?" I asked it, which was stupid. Dogs can't understand people.

The dog barked, almost like it was trying to tell me something. Maybe it just wanted to play.

"Sorry. I can't play right now," I said.

The dog looked almost exaggerated, and then jumped at me, grabbing the book that I had in my hands in its jaws and running off.

"Hey! Give that back!" I ran after it.

**sorry it is so short. it will get interesting soon! review if you have any suggestions, because I am running out of ideas! u r awesome!  
catsrawesome**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I want to thank Tiny Social Life for reviewing and giving me a fantastic idea for this fanfic! u r amazing!**

**again this is short, but it was really fun to write. I hope you like it!**

Annabeth's POV

I ran after the dog. It had seemed cute before, but now it was just plain annoying. That was one of my favorite books! Soon, we ran into an area where there were no other people around. I had managed to corner the dog.

"You got nowhere to run!" I shouted at the dog, "Just give me the book."

The dog again looked like it was trying to tell me something.

"I don't know what you are saying, but I would like the book back."

The dog again looked exaggerated. Then its eyes brightened like mine do when I have an idea. It started ripping up the book with its teeth.

"Hey! Stop that!"

I ran towards the dog, but when I got close it started growling at me. I tried two more times and got the same result, so I just watched helplessly as my precious book got torn to shreds.

After a while of tearing, the dog just all the sudden stopped. Then, using its paw, it dragged a Greek letter next to another. I was really confused. Whatever this dog was, it was pretty intelligent. I would know. After a little more dragging, it revealed a word. It was in Ancient Greek, so I could understand it.

_Help_

I just stared at the word. Why would a dog need help? Was the word spelled out intentionally, or was it just a coincidence. The dog kept dragging the letters, spelling out more words. When the dog stepped back, I almost fainted as a read the words.

_This is Leo Valdez_

This was _Leo?_ That was just plain ridiculous. Although it would explain the intelligence that the dog showed. Wait, no it wouldn't.

"Ok," I said, "Bark six times if you are Leo."

The dog barked six times.

"Leo, how did this happen to you?" I asked him.

Then, Leo started barking multiple times, forming some sort of pattern. I soon realized that it was Morse Code.

_I don't know. I was working in the forge and this just happened to me._

"What should we do about it?"

_I was heading for the Hecate cabin when I saw you. This has got to be some kind of magic, and Hecate is the goddess of magic. It is at least a start._

"Ok, let's go."

I patted Leo on the head. Saying this feels so weird.

Believe it or not, that small movement was a _very_big mistake.

As soon as my hand came in contact with his head, I felt a tingling go through my whole body. I started shrinking. My weight felt heavy, so I fell on all fours. I suddenly felt very hot.

I looked at my hands… or should I say paws. I felt my ears flopping on my head.

Oh no. I couldn't be…

_Great job, _said Leo sarcastically. I could hear his thoughts, since we both were animals.

_I couldn't have don't it better myself. Now, we officially have a new Golden Retriever that also needs help! Let's go. _

**Yay! please keep reviewing. I love hearing from you! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


End file.
